An ophthalmic endo-illumination probe may be used to provide illumination in an ophthalmic surgery. In particular, an ophthalmic endo-illumination probe may be inserted into an eye to provide illumination inside the eye during an ophthalmic surgery. The ophthalmic endo-illumination probe may be connected to an optical port of an ophthalmic endo-illumination system. The ophthalmic endo-illumination system may include a light source that produces light and a condenser that couples the light into the optical fiber of the ophthalmic endo-illumination probe when the endo-illumination probe is connected to the optical port.
During the assembly of the ophthalmic endo-illumination system, the position and tilt of the light beam from the condenser may be adjusted relative to the optical port to achieve a desired coupling efficiency of the light beam into an ophthalmic endo-illumination probe connected at the optical port. Then, the assembly of the optical port may be fixed to maintain the coupling position and the coupling efficiency of the light beam into an ophthalmic endo-illumination probe when connected to the optical port. Despite fixation at the assembly stage, various factors may cause movement of one or more components of the system, which may result in a decrease in the coupling efficiency achieved at the fiber port. Such factors may include shock and vibration imparted to the optical port assembly during shipment and setup, thermal-induced expansion, rotation and distortion of opto-mechanical mounts used to direct the light beam, thermal-induced motion of the optical fiber port, or beam motion caused by movement of adjustable reflective elements within the system, such as a rotatable or translatable variable beam splitters.